The art of HVAC duct installation requires the use of many types of tapes for many purposes. The type of tape in question has threads incorporated into it for strength. Until now the installers of ductwork have used a squeegee with two sides edged used for creating friction which causes heat that makes the glue of the tape more adhesive. After applying the tape to the length required the tape must then be cut with a knife. Therefore the invention in question minimizes the number or tools used and handled for faster and more productive installation. The new tool is not restricted to HVAC it has many other user in many other fields.